


She Wears Her Bow On The Other Side

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Hello Kitty - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Children, Drabble, Evil Twins, Extra Treat, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Kitty's twin sister is seldom let out to play with children, for a very good reason...





	She Wears Her Bow On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Her pink dress sparkled like the stars, and her bow was the rosy tint of sunrise. Kitty looked lovelier than ever before, her makers assured her, and with Charmmy at her side, she would be irresistible to children.

She had to be, after all the damage Mimmy had done.

The makers had stepped in quickly, offering to pay for the little girl’s therapy for the rest of her life and gifting her and her family a truckload of toys. So far, so good… if only Kitty could make the girl smile again.

Kitty and Charmmy waited as the door opened.


End file.
